<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Dinner by sas93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675583">Family Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas93/pseuds/sas93'>sas93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All New X-Factor, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas93/pseuds/sas93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Summers has been dating Lorna Dane for awhile now. Fearing that his little brother is in over his head with the magnetic mutant, Scott wants to get to know the pair in a more formal way. It's no secret that Scott doesn't approve of their relationship so a family dinner seems like the perfect place to air his concerns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorna Dane &amp; Alex Summers, Lorna Dane/Alex Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Alex was nervous, probably more so now then when he was assigned to a mission. For the past hour, Alex had changed shirts four times and alternated between two ties. No matter what he picked, Alex wasn’t satisfied. If Lorna was nervous, she hid it well. Her dress was grey and her hair was still that beautifully unique color that Alex loved. She was going to wear it up, to be a bit more formal, but she changed her mind. Plus, Lorna loved it when Alex complimented her hair. She stood in the bathroom doorway, observing her boyfriend with an amused smile on her face.<br/>  “I’ve never seen you so nervous,” She smiled as she undid the blue tie that Alex had spent the better part of ten minute tying. “It’s just dinner with your brother, you’ll be fine.” <br/>Alex barely Lorna over his own thoughts demanded his attention. Ever since things were getting serious with Lorna, Scott seemed to have a sour look on his face whenever his relationship was brought up. Granted, Scott never brought it up, it was mostly Jean or someone else but Scott’s face said it all. Alex liked how Lorna made him feel. He liked the man he was with her and how Scott couldn’t see that was beyond Alex.<br/>  “You’re the first girlfriend he’s meeting.” Alex let out a nervous sigh.  <br/>  “I think that says more about you then it does about your brother,” Lorna teased.  <br/>  Lorna knew why Alex was worried. Ever since Scott Summers found out who Lorna’s father was, he distanced himself from her and he wasn’t the only one. When missions were assigned, Scott and his friends were never on assignment with her. After the third time, Alex had wanted to press this but Lorna just wanted to leave it be. So long as she had a capable team, it didn’t matter what Xavier’s golden boy thought of her. <br/>  “What have I done to deserve you?” Alex said with a boyish smile. <br/>  So many times he had asked himself that question. Yes, their relationship wasn’t perfect but who’s relationship was? They fought as much as they loved and both were too stubborn but somehow it worked for them. <br/>  Alex didn’t know how but when Lorna wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, his worries went away. He turned to face her and his hands went to Lorna’s waist. He pinned her close to his body, kissing her hard. With his hands on her back, Alex leaned forward a little, dipping her as he moved. His mouth went to her neck and then to her collarbone. His kiss deepened as did Alex’s excitement but before he could catch his breath, Lorna pulled away with a beaming smile. <br/>  “We have to go,” She said, sounding a little reluctant as she gave Alex a quick kiss. Alex groaned in protest but he knew there was no way out of this dinner. <br/>  “We could blow it off, I can order in and we can spend the night locked in our room?” Alex was only half joking. As much as Lorna wanted nothing more than that, she knew this dinner would happen sooner or later and at least this way, it got it over and done with. <br/>  “I’m not explaining to Jean that the reason why all of her hardwork setting up this dinner was all for nothing because you wanted to avoid an awkward conversation.” Lorna was done getting ready. With the finishing touches of a bracelet and a necklace that Alex had given her, she was good to go. The same could not be said for Alex.  “Wear the blue shirt but no tie. <br/>  Lorna left him standing shirtless in their shared room. Moving into the mansion wasn’t part of the plan but they had made it work. Without any further question or hesitation, Alex followed Lorna’s advice and put on the blue shirt that she suggested. Alex took one final look in the mirror, still feeling uncomfortable, but he put on his best smile and headed down to dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>